Time After Time
by skypoints03
Summary: What happens when Santana and Brittany decide to remain friends without really confronting their might have been?
1. Chapter 1

She waited patiently clutching the stuffed panda bear close to her chest. Her butt was becoming numb from sitting for 3 straight hours at the wooden porch swing. Santana's Mom wanted her to stay inside but she politely declined and she gave her a sad smile as she took her seat in the swing. Her Mom would occasionally ask her if she needed anything but she would just give her a small smile and say no.

Last year on this very same day, the festivities started as soon as they were out of school. They watched movies and pigged out on junk food until the clock strike 12 and Brittany promptly took out a small cake with candles along with her gift, a stuffed duck and sang Happy Birthday to Santana. They cuddled all night and kissed until daybreak and Santana whispered that it was her best birthday yet.

Things have drastically changed since then, after skirting around her feelings for Brittany Santana finally admitted her true feelings to Brittany. It was a painful time for both of them, she was still with Artie and Santana was still inside the proverbial closet. When she and Artie broke up, it was Santana's reluctance to come out that made her hesitate. In the end they decided to just preserve their friendship because their confusing feelings for each other was putting a strain on their already delicate dynamic.

It was hard because they had to redefine their whole relationship with each other, the easy intimacy disappeared, the small touch here and there, yet they would still talk about everything and anything when they were together. When Santana finally came out, Brittany was there to offer her support, Santana even slept over a few times on her house until her parents was finally able to accept her for who she is. When she did sleep over, she insisted on using a sleeping bag instead of sharing the bed with her. It bothered her that some of the things that usually came naturally to them is becoming things that will be interpreted differently if anyone found out. She spent every night that Santana slept over looking at her while sleeping wishing so hard that she could feel her warm body against her again.

At 11:45 a car stopped in front of her house and she saw Santana come out of the car with a wide grin in her beautiful face. She knew that moments like this are rare especially last year, she rarely saw her smile touch her eyes but when it did it made her all the more beautiful. The car did not leave and Santana came to the door fishing around her bag for her key. Brittany took this chance to say hi in a very soft voice.

She was startled and looked a little confused when her warm brown eyes met mine.

"Is everything okay Britt?" her voice concerned. She placed her hands on either side of my shoulders as she looked at me from head to foot.

"Nothing's wrong, it's your birthday in like 5 minutes" Brittany said offering her a small smile.

She smiles back and says "I'm sorry we can't spend it like before Britt, but I promise I'll make it up to you next Friday."

Brittany smiled at her hoping she doesn't notice the sadness in her eyes. She held up the stuffed toy she's been clutching all night.

"I understand, I just wanted to give you this."

Santana took the stuffed panda and gave me a beautiful smile.

"Aww thanks Britt, he's cute"

They both heard the door of the car open and Brittany saw the driver lean over the car and looked at them.

Santana held the stuffed panda for Emily to see and Emily gave her a huge smile and waved at Brittany.

Brittany waved back and gave the girl a smile. Santana told Brittany to wait for her for a few minutes so she can change shoes.

Emily walked towards Brittany while they both waited for Santana.

"Hey" Emily said softly.

"Hello" Brittany said back.

"Thanks for giving her a gift, you're her best friend and you mean the world to her."

"_But not in the way you mean to her_ " Brittany thought sadly. "Yeah she's my best friend in the whole world"

"So are you joining us tonight?" Emily asked.

"No, I just wanted to give her the gift and greet her a happy birthday, old habits you know" Brittany said offering her a small smile.

She took the opportunity to study the girl beside her. She had long dark hair and she and Santana shared the same skin tone, she was definitely pretty and she understood why Santana was attracted to her almost immediately. She learned that Emily was smart and was on the varsity swim team on their school. She was also super nice and when she and Santana met at a PFLAG meeting while Santana was in Texas with her family they hit it off immediately.

When they both came back from their summer vacation, Santana couldn't help but gush about Emily, they both struggled with acceptance and in Emily, Santana found someone who understood what she was going through. Of course Brittany was still her best friend but their friendship still needs a lot of work after all the drama that happened last year.

Brittany had to get used to the fact that she had to take a backseat when Emily was around, they were in a long distance relationship and she understood that they need all the alone time they can get.

At first a small part of her resented Emily, but she had to remind herself that she chose to be friends with Santana and nothing more so she had to live with the consequences. When she first met Emily she was determined to hate her, but she was very nice and funny and she saw how Santana was around her. It was the Santana that she knew, the side of her she tries so hard to hide from other people before. Even the Glee kids admit that Santana was more calm and she insulted them less when Emily came into her life. It was hard to hate someone who made Santana happy.

"Santana said you've been practicing hard for Sectionals, I hope I can sneak here for Sectionals" Emily said breaking the silence.

"You should, we need all the fans we can get and also Santana would love that." Brittany replied.

The door opened and Santana walked out looking gorgeous in a little black dress. Brittany hoped that Emily did not notice her sharp intake of breath when she saw Santana.

"Hey Britt wanna go with us?. We'll just find a place to hang out and drink the champagne that Emily nicked from their cellar."

Brittany just smiled at Santana and said "No, I'll leave you two alone, I need to get up early tomorrow and set up for Fondue for Two."

"You sure?" Emily asked.

"Yeah and I'm a little sleepy so I'll just head home."

"We'll drop you off, it's already 12:30 am." Santana said to which Emily nodded to agree.

Brittany did not protest but just slid to the backseat while Santana took the passenger seat.

During the drive she noticed that Emily did not let go of Santana's hand, using only one hand to steer the wheel. She feels a slight pinch at her heart when she saw how perfect their hands fit each other. 10 minutes later she pulled in front of Brittany's house.

Brittany said thanks and opened the door of the car. She was halfway across the lawn when she heard Santana's voice calling her name.

"Hey Britt! I forgot to tell you something" Santana said

Brittany faced her and was not prepared for the hug that Santana gave her. It was all too familiar and if she had a choice she would never let go.

"Thanks Britt! He's the cutest panda" she said in her ear.

"You're welcome, introduce him to Mr. Duck so they can be friends, I said.

Santana was the first one to break free from the embrace to give her a smile. She cupped Britt's face and said "You're my best friend Britt, I love you"

Santana then turned around to go back to the car, to go back to Emily.

I gave them a small wave while I stood outside waiting for the car to disappear in the distance. It was when the tail lights was just a fleck of light did I finally let the tears I've been keeping fall from my face.

"I love you too Santana."


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry about the lack of introduction in the first Chapter. This is my first fanfiction and I just couldn't get this story out of my head. To Lilanjel1992 thanks for my first review =) and to answer your question, yes it is Emily from PLL I was supposed to tag it as a crossover but I am still figuring things out here in FF._

_Also I do not own Glee or PLL._

_Hope you like this short chapter and reviews are ver much appreciated_.

Brittany was excited about their girls night out, for the whole week Santana was too busy squeezing quality time with Emily along with school and Glee Club.

She misses Santana more than she would ever let on and that everytime she sees her with Emily her chest constricts into painful knots.

When Santana picked her up for their dinner at Breadsticks she was silent and Brittany was a little disappointed that she was not as excited as her.

After they ordered she finally noticed Santana's slightly puffy eyes. Brittany softly touched her hand in the table.

"Hey, are you ok? are you sick or something?" Brittany asked showing concern for her bestfriend.

Santana felt guilty for being miserable, she owed Brittany her full attention after blowing off their yearly tradition on her birthday to be with Emily she was her best friend after all.

"I'm fine Britt, I'm just missing Emily ever since she left and it's not helping that it might be a while before we see each other again."

Brittany felt a twinge in her heart at the mention of Emily's name but she knew where she stood in Santana's life and she knows that Emily was a good thing in Santana's life.

Brittany squeezed her hand and said "We can skip the sleepover if you want to be alone."

"Are you kidding that's the last thing I want, just let me sulk for a while and in the meantime give me the latest juice in the world of Mckinley High." Santana said giving Britt a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes.

Brittany spent the whole dinner giving Santana the latest gossip in Mckinley and at one point it was just like old times, it was as if there were only two of them in the world, Brittany and Santana.

After paying the bill, they got in Santana's car and headed to her house. Her parents was away for the weekend and we got the whole house to ourselves. Before they would have taken advantage of the empty house to make out like there was no tomorrow but Brittany knew that the likelihood of that happening tonight was from zero to none.

"So what are your plans for tonight?" Santana asked.

Brittany rummaged through her bag and produced 3 videos, Reality Bites, The Breakfast Club and Some Kind of Wonderful. Santana beamed, it was her favorite movies.

As if on autopilot Brittany made popcorn in the microwave while Santana got the soda and and ice cream.

They popped in The Breakfast Club first since Brittany said that it reminds her of Glee Club. Santana smiled knowing that Brittany used this argument when she threathened to quit Glee Club after coming out knowing that her being gay and in the glee club was not helping her status in the school. They tried to figure on who was who in the movie versus the Glee Club, they decided that Tina was Allison, Andrew was Finn, Brian was Artie, Claire was Quinn and John Bender was Puck.

When the movie was over, Santana was feeling a lot better and they popped in Reality Bites. Out of all the 3 movies, this is by far Santana's favorite. Brittany cuddled closer to Santana wanting to feel some warmth and she knew that these days this was as close as she would get to her. Santana made no protest when Brittany scooted over the couch ad rested her head on Santana's shoulder while Santana was busy watching the movie and popping cheetos in her mouth. Brittany sighed knowing that she had to accept that this was the extent of the intimacy they will share.

The first time she saw Santana and Emily kiss in Santana's car, she felt numb and it took all her willpower to go home without bursting into tears. Once inside her room she laid down beside the sleeping Lord Tubbington and promptly cried her eyes out. The sight of them being sweet to each other was hard on her but she has to suck it up if she wants to be in Santana's life. She turned her attention back to the movie to see Winona Ryder kiss Ethan Hawke. They've seen this movie mo may times that she knows what happens next, Troy sleeps with Laney and panics the morning after, come to think of it, it reminded her of the countless times Santana ran away after being intimate with her, she probably got the idea from this movie.

Brittany turned her attention back to the movie when the familiar U2 song started playing while they show Laney and Troy without each other. Brittany looked up and saw Santana wiping some of the tears falling from her eyes. She had to smile since Santana always loses it during this part of the movie.

"Hey" Brittany said quietly while reaching out and wiping some of the tears in Santana's cheek.

"They're going to end up together you know." Brittany assured her. Santana had to laugh a little.

"Yes I know Britt, I just love how they blended the scenes with the song and it reminds me of…things."

Brittany knew better than to ask Santana what it reminded her of, she didn't want Santana to get mopey about Emily again and just for tonight she wants it to be about the two of them. She cuddled closer to Santana wanting to comfort her in some way since she hated to see her cry.

They both decided to go to bed after the movie since Santana was yawning every 2 minutes after the movie ended. Brittany helped Santana clean up a bit knowing that her Mom would give Santana a lecture about the mess if they don't clean up.

Just like old times Santana was leaning on Brittany with her eyes closed when they made their way upstairs to her room. Brittany tried to soak in the moment if her arms around Santana guiding her through the stairs and finally to her room.

She laid Santana down the bed and started to unwrap the sleeping bag when she heard Santana's sleepy voice.

"Britt you don't have to use that." she said

"The bed is big enough for the 2 of us we'll just put my body pillow in between." She added when she saw Brittany's confused expression.

Brittany shrugged and proceeded to lay down on her usual side of the bed. She felt Santana's body pillow on her side and she couldn't help but wish that she could take remove the damn pillow and hold Santana in her arms just like before. She felt the all too familiar pain at her chest and she knew without thinking about it, she rolled over to Santana's side flattening the body pillow.

Santana was startled when she saw Brittany's blue eyes looking at her.

Brittany smiled at her and said "Goodnight, San" , giving Santana a quick peck on her was on her side of the bed before she could react. Santana didn't know what to say to Brittany, so she just let the silence fill her dark room and after a few minutes sleep finally took over.

Brittany was pretending to be asleep after she kissed Santana, she wanted to kill herself for letting her instincts take over. When felt Santana's breathing become even, she slowly pushed the pillow separating their bodies to get a look at her. Her lips was slightly parted and at that moment she wanted nothing more than to kiss her and beg her to be with her instead of Emily. But she knew that it was unfair of her to do that. She was happy now after struggling for so long. Brittany lightly traced Santana's face knowing that she was a deep sleeper. She allowed some tears to fall as she felt Santana's smooth skin under her fingers. Santana's favorite scene of Reality Bites going through her head, she lightly brushed her lips on her hair and whispered "All I Want Is You" from the U2 song that Santana loved from the movie.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews and for adding me in your alerts! I don't own Glee or PLL or Some Kind of Wonderful _

Chapter 3

Brittany was a bit late going to Glee Club and when she arrived she took the seat next to Santana.

As usual Rachel was being her annoying self especially now that she's back together with Finn. Santana was busy texting with a slight smile on her face.

She figures out immediately that Santana was texting Emily. She ignored the all familiar ache and got Santana's attention.

"Hey, you're looking happy today" Brittany said giving Santana her best smile.

"Well apart from the bliss of ignoring the dwarfs constant blabber" Santana said shooting Rachel an evil look. "Emily's moving back to Pennsylvania and that means we're only 6 hours drive away from each other." Santana beamed at Brittany.

Brittany tried hard to smile back and share her best friend's enthusiasm. Deep inside she felt all the happiness being sucked away from her like that Harry Potter film. She knew what this means. It means Santana will be doing everything in her power to see Emily every weekend or vice versa. At least with Emily in Texas, she had Santana almost every weekend when she's not spending time with her family.

"So are you driving there this Saturday or is she coming here?" Brittany tried to ask Santana casually.

"No, she needs to sort things out first and I don't think her mother would want me hanging around getting her daughter's attention when they're supposed to be hauling boxes to their house plus she's meeting up with her friends."

Brittany couldn't help but rejoice at this little bit of information, at least she could have a last hurrah with Santana before Emily takes up all her time.

"So do you think you want to have like a sleepover this weekend? We can like celebrate." Brittany said hoping Santana will not catch the hint of desperation on her voice.

Santana looked at her and gave her a smile, she took Brittany's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Sure Britt, wouldn't have it any other way plus we still have to watch Some Kind of Wonderful."

They turned back their attention to Rachel still going on and on about the need to be focused this year so they can win Nationals. Santana rolled her eyes more than once when Rachel suggested that she gets the solo for Sectionals, Regionals and Nationals to guarantee a sure win.

This was not lost on Brittany, Santana just rolls her eyes now when she gets annoyed with anyone from the Glee Club, last year she would spew out insult after insult even Mr. Schuester is not spared from Santana's tirade. It's these small things that she's actually thankful for Emily's presence in Santana's life.

Saturday night came and the two girls were repeating the ritual they did last weekend. Santana's parents were out visiting her relatives in another state so they had the house to themselves.

They flopped down the couch and started watching Some Kind of Wonderful. Brittany found her usual spot in Santana's shoulder. Since she has already watched this film like a thousand times, she concentrated instead on the feel of Santana's skin against her cheek. She knows she is just torturing herself because at the end of the day it's still Emily's touch that Santana longs for.

Her head fits perfectly in Santana's shoulder and she can smell her best friend's clean scent as if she just came out of the shower. Even when they were sweating like pigs during Cheerios practice before Santana would still smell like she just had a bath.

Brittany's reverie was interrupted by a Cheetos being gently shoved in her mouth. Like a routine she opened her mouth to take in the Cheetos. She had to stop herself from licking Santana's fingers. Before this was part of their whole foreplay when they are about to get intimate with each other. Now she knows Santana was just doing it out of habit. This made her press closer to Santana wishing that everything was just like before it got complicated.

"Britt?"

"Hmm"

"Are you sleeping? We can go to sleep now if you like." Santana asked Brittany

"No, I was just resting my eyes." Brittany answered. She loosened her hold on Santana because it might make her uncomfortable and she might pull away. This happened before when I kissed her neck while she hugged me after not seeing each other for 4 weeks. She pulled away as if she was burned by the touch of my lips and explained that we need to set boundaries in our relationship since everyone now knows that she's gay and that might put off potential boyfriends for me. She said she felt bad for what happened with Artie and me because of her even though I told her countless of times that she wasn't the one who called me stupid which is the reason why I broke up with Artie. She then proceeded to tell me about Emily needless to say I spent the whole night crying in my pillow after Santana left. This was when she realized that they might have lost their chance to be anything other than friends.

"Britt?"

"Hmm." Brittany still trying to savor the feel of Santana in her arms knowing that these moment will become fewer and fewer in the coming days.

"Emily's birthday is coming up in like 2 weeks and I don't have an idea what to give her."

Brittany had to swallow the painful lump in her throat before answering Santana.

"I'm sure she'll love whatever it is you give her, I think you being there with her is enough, she's pretty great San." The painful thing was that what Brittany said was true, Emily has been so nice to her, she makes sure that Brittany was comfortable when the 3 of them would hang out together and there was this one time that she bought a stuffed duck for Brittany from Texas to add to her collection which she thinks even made Santana a bit jealous.

"I know but I want it to be kind of special, like a grand gesture or something plus I'm super nervous about meeting her friends." Brittany knew that tone, it was Santana's insecurities threatening her facade.

With a sigh, Brittany lifted her head from the crook of Santana's neck and faced her on the couch.

"Santana look at me, you're awesome, I tell you that like everyday. They will love you just lay low on the insults okay? and for God's sake don't forget to smile at her friends! You'd win them over in a heartbeat if you flash them your cute smile."

Santana couldn't help but laugh at Brittany's monologue, this was one of the reasons why she fell so hard for her last year in the first place, with everything that happened she was glad that it ended up with them being best friends again. With Brittany she will take what she can have just as long as she's in her life.

"For the record you don't tell me I'm awesome everyday, just when I'm being pissy and moody and stuff."

"Which is everyday" Brittany retorted sticking out her tongue for good measure.

"Come on Britt help me out here, I need an idea or an inspiration or something." Santana whined

Brittany turned her head to the movie they were watching. It was her favorite part, Keith taking Amanda to an epic date.

"Santana look." Brittany prodded Santana to look at the screen.

"What you want me to paint her or something? I don't know how to paint Britt."

"No, take her out on like an epic date and I have an idea, remember when The Warblers sang to Kurt when he transferred back to McKinley? We can probably ask the Glee Club to sing her a song for her birthday."

"Wow that's like brilliant Britt!" Santana pulled Brittany into a tight hug gave her a quick kiss on the cheeks.

It was a good thing that the lights were dimmed because Santana will see that blush that crept up Brittany's face. _"Ugh I'm pathetic"_ Brittany thought, she just helped the girl she loves with a birthday present for her girlfriend.

"Now I just have to convince the losers especially man hands with her crazy obssession to actually drive with me all the way to Pennsylvania." Santana said

Brittany pouted and gave her a dirty look.

Santana just rolled her eyes and said "Fine Britt, I just have to convince our Glee family to help me with Emily's birthday" making sure she made air quotes when she said family.

Brittany just smiled and pulled her towards that couch.

"Come on Keith's about to give Watts his future."

Santana leaned back to the couch and smiled when Brittany's head fell back to her shoulders.

**_Hope you all like this update. Let me know if you have any idea on what the Glee Club should sing for Emily's birthday._**


	4. Chapter 4

_So this chapter is more of Santana's POV and I also decided to add Quinn in the mix because I think she has the best insight of Santana and Brittany's relationship. Hope you all like this update and sorry for the angst._

_Thanks for reading! I do not own anything._

Chapter 4

Monday at Glee Club, Santana asked Mr. Schuester if she can make an announcement.

"I never thought I'd say this in my lifetime but I need your help for Emily's birthday."

"I'm in whatever it is, just let me see you two make out." Puck said earning a dirty look from Santana and a smack on the head from Lauren

"Spill it out Santana." Finn said.

"Well I was wondering if you can like come to a road trip with me to Pennsylvania and sing her something for her birthday.I'll pay for gas and food and we can treat this like practice just in case the hobbit has any objections" Santana said glaring at Rachel

Despite her tanned complexion you can make out the blush slowly creep in her cheeks when her announcement was met with stunned silence by the group.

The was a brief silence followed by an outburst of chatter.

"So are you guys in or not?" Santana asked impatiently

"well judging from the palpable excitement in the room, I think I speak for everyone when I say that we wouldn't want to miss an opportunity to see Satan grow a heart and if you don't mind I will be inviting a certain Warbler to our little road trip."

Santana fought the smile making it's way to her face and said "Fine and in case anyone calls me Satan in front of Emily I promise you bodily harm."

Almost everyone rolled their eyes on Santana and she then proceeded to sit beside Brittany.

Brittany tried to act happy despite the sinking feeling inside her chest.

"Do you have any idea on what song you want us tol sing to Emily?" Brittany asked Santana

"I still have no idea Britt, I guess as long as man hands doesn't insist on a Barbra Streisand medley, I'm open for ideas."

After a few more discussions regarding their setlist for sectionals wherein they decided to give the solo to Tina, Santana announced that she'll let them know what song they will be singing in the next couple of days.

"Santana good luck on your special project" Mr. Schuester said after they finished Glee Club

"Come on Britt I'll help you out with your homework" said Santana smiling brightly

Brittany smiled back, if she had to endure the ache in her heart just to see Santana smile more often then she'll gladly take the deal.

The week flew by and after several discussions with the rest of the team, they found the perfect songs to sing Emily,they will start the practice next week on top of their rehearsals for Sectionals. Even though she doesn't say it out loud, Santana loved the Glee Club, Britt was right as always, they were family, they stuck with her through the painful process of coming out and they were willing to drive 12 hours just so she can serenade Emily. She was planning on throwing a party soon as possible as a thank you to them.

It was already Friday and Santana was looking for Quinn, she will be driving early morning tomorrow to see Emily but not before she makes sure that Quinn helps Brittany study and do her homework over the weekend. It seems that the teachers has taken it upon them to torture them with massive amounts of homework and based on her assessment, Britt needs help on her Math and Science homework plus she needs to get started with the English essay due next Wednesday.

Next to her Quinn was the best person to help Brittany with her homework. After her meltdown in New York they rekindled their friendship and she would occasionally hang out with them. She guessed being part of the torturous hell of Cheerios with Sue Sylvester bonded them in one way or the other.

She saw Quinn at her locker getting books for next period.

"Hey Quinn"

"Hey Santana. Excited about Emily's birthday?"

"Of course I am, but I need a favor this weekend."

"Let me guess, you need me to help Britt?"

"Yeah, how'd you guess?"

"Well we both know Britt will start doing her homework and then when she finds that Finding Nemo is showing in the Disney Channel she'll forget that we have homework for the rest of the weekend. But fine, I'll sleepover her house and help her.

"It will give us a chance to talk behind your back." Quinn added teasing Santana.

"Thanks Quinn I owe you one and for the record we both know where Brittany's loyalties lie" pointing to herself.

"That's because you were making out with her." Quinn spat back and smiled wickedly at Santana when she saw that a violent blush appeared on her face.

"Bye Santana, tell Emily I said hi." She closed her locker and walked to her next class before Santana can think of a comeback.

It was 10 am the following day when Quinn arrived at Brittany's house, she rang the doorbell and was met by a hug from Brittany.

"Quinn! Come on! Mom's cooking lunch."

The hauled Quinn's overnight bag on Brittany's room upstairs and went down to the kitchen.

"Good morning Mrs. Pierce." Quinn said greeting the older version of Brittany

"Hi Quinn, there are cookies if you girls are hungry, you still need to wait for another hour for lunch."

"Don't worry about us Mrs. Pierce we'll probably get started with our homework."

Brittany grabbed a few cookies off the jar and the 2 headed out to Brittany's room.

After 30 minutes Quinn was busy explaining tangents, cosines and sines to Brittany who she knows is spacing out with their Math homework. The easier thing would be to just do it for her but she knows that Santana will interrogate Brittany about the weekend and Santana is adamant that they teach Brittany even though they let her copy off their homework. Quinn admired Santana's patience with Brittany, it was actually one of the reasons why she suspected that Santana's feelings for Brittany ran deeper than she initially let on.

It was 11:30 when Brittany's mom called them for lunch. It wasn't even noon and both girls are already exhausted from school work.

They were greeted by the smell of pot roast and Brittany's mom and dad already seated at the table.

Mr Pierce was a tall slightly balding man who has the same eyes as Brittany.

He smiled at Quinn and Brittany ran over to him to give him a kiss on the cheeks.

"Hi Daddy how's your game?" Britt asked her Dad who Quinn knows used to play golf with Dad.

"It's fine honey, you girls take a seat so we can start eating"

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Brittany's dad broke the silence. "So where's Santana? Seems a bit odd that she's not here for the weekend." he asked giving the girls a smile.

A hint of sadness passed through Brittany's eyes that did not go unnoticed by Quinn.

"She's visiting her girlfriend in Pennsylvania." Brittany said not taking her eyes off her plate.

Brittany's parents looked at each other and her Mom squeezed Brittany's hand briefly.

"Oh, well the I guess that gives you more time with Quinn to gossip" said her Dad kindly giving Quinn a small smile.

They proceeded to make small talk asking the girls about school and Glee club making a promise to Brittany to go Sectionals and Regionals to watch her perform.

Quinn on the other hand was still thinking about what passed through the table when Santana's absence was brought up. She will try to coax out the details from Brittany tonight.

It was 7 pm when they finally finished everything. They were both exhausted and by 8pm they were on their PJ's. They decided to watch Clueless and right in the middle of the movie Brittany let out a sigh and said

"I wish Santana was here." Quinn sensing that this was the opening she was waiting for.

"Yeah I know she loves impersonating Cher and her Valley girl accent. So Britt what happened between you and Santana? I mean I know you're still best friends but when finally she came out we all thought that you two will be together." Quinn asked Brittany softly.

Brittany sighed and pushed the pause button and looked at Quinn. This time the sadness taking a more permanent resident in her eyes.

"I don't know Quinn, after New York I told her that I loved her and that anything was possible but I knew she wasn't ready. When she finally did come out I knew that she needed a friend more than anything and I also hesitated because I knew that being with her finally means we are putting our friendship at risk."

Brittany pulled up her knees and rested her head on them. Quinn rubbed her back encouraging Brittany to talk more. "Then she went to Texas for a vacation and she started talking about this girl she met at the PFLAG meetings. It was then I started to realize that Santana was worth the risk and that I'll probably regret for the rest of my life if I don't take a chance on both of us. I even talked to my parents about my decision and they just wanted me to be happy and you know how much they love you and Santana."

Quinn could tell that Brittany was trying hard to fight back the tears, but she took a deep breath and continued talking.

"On the night she came back I prepared this big speech for her, telling her how she's my best friend in the whole world and how proud I was of her and that I loved her and want to be more than friends. But when she arrived and told me about Emily and I saw how happy she was Quinn. She was smiling and and I saw how at ease she was talking about her feelings and I just couldn't bring myself to tell her what I felt."

Brittany then broke down and sobbed in Quinn's shoulder.

"Sssh, ssssh." was all Quinn could say while rubbing Brittany's back. It was worst than what she expected. When Santana started going out with Emily she thought that they have finally gotten over each other and decided to date other people.

She let Brittany cry until she there were no more tears left, she was sure that this wasn't the first time Brittany shed tears over the current situation. She faced Brittany and looked her in the eyes.

"Britt, ever thought about telling her what you feel now?"

"No, I can't Quinn, she's happy, we've both hurt each other enough last year." Brittany said fighting back another round of tears.

Quinn put her arms around her, trying to think of the next possible way of helping Britt get over Santana.

"Don't get mad ok? What if you try dating again? Artie was actually asking about you the other day."

Brittany just shrugged, "I don't know Quinn, going back to Artie now when I clearly know who I want seems so unfair to him and he deserves better."

Quinn sighed, she knew what Brittany said was true and right now she doesn't have an idea on how to help Brittany other than to cheer her up when Santana is with Emily.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks to everyone reading my story! _

_iamirreplazable - thanks for your suggestions and reviews! I've thought about giving Brittany a new love interest but I'm having a hard time coming up with a new character. I know it's kinda frustrating that they're not together but I have plans for this story so hopefully you'll keep on reading!_

_I apologize in advance for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I don't own anything._

Chapter 5

Santana was trying hard not to break any speeding limits as she drove the last mile that would take her to Brittany's house.

The weekend went well with Emily, she got to meet her friends and her family and despite her nerves she remembered Brittany's words and managed to charm Emily's friends.

Both she and Emily agreed to take things slow and they mostly spent the weekend talking, holding hands, stealing kisses and doing homework. She had to spend the night at one of Emily's friends house since Emily's mother is still getting used to the idea of her only daughter being gay. Secretly Santana was glad, the only other girl she has been intimate with was Brittany and the thought of being with someone else scares the hell out of her.

She stopped at a red light and checked her phone. There were 2 messages in her inbox, one was from Emily and the other one was from Brittany.

She opened Brittany's message first.

Britts:

Can't wait to see you San. Drive safe.

She smiled when she read the message. She decided to read Emily's message once she arrived at Brittany's house since the red light has now turned to green.

After 10 more minutes she was finally at Brittany's house. She immediately saw the blonde girl waving at the porch waiting for her.

When she saw Santana's SUV in their driveway Brittany stood up and waved at her. She badly wanted to run into her arms and bury her face in Santana's shoulder but she just stood there waving at her smiling like an idiot.

Santana walked over to Brittany and without warning enveloped the blonde in a hug.

"I missed you Britts." Santana said meaning every word. During the weekend especially during the drive home she couldn't help but miss Brittany. She knew that if she was with her during the road trip, they would have been singing their hearts out to whatever tune comes in the radio also the crazy road trip games Brittany loves so much.

She reluctantly let Brittany go and remembered why she came here in the first place.

"Come on Britt show me the homework that Quinn helped you with, let's see if she did a good job."

It was 8:45 pm when Santana finally headed home. It was after her Mom called her for the 5th time reminding her that she has her own house to go home to.

It was only when she was showered and ready to go to bed that she remembered that she has yet to reply to Emily's message.

Just as she suspected there was 3 missed calls and 2 text messages. She decided to call Emily instead of just sending a message.

After 3 rings a sleepy voice answered.

"Hello."

"Hi Em, sorry I didn't get to call you earlier. I'm at home right now. I know you have swim practice tomorrow so I'll let you go back to sleep."

"Glad to hear you got home safe, talk to you tomorrow ok?"

"Yeah goodnight Em."

Santana then shut down the lights and let the exhaustion of driving for 12 hours take over her body.

The week passed by like a blur and before she knew it, the whole glee club with the exception of Lauren who had a wrestling match plus 1 warbler was packed into 2 SUV's headed to Pennsylvania.

Santana was driving 1 of the SUV's with Brittany at the passenger's seat, Quinn, Sam, Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine. She was glad Rachel was at the other car, she seriously cannot handle 6 hours in a tight space with Berry.

Everyone was excited about the trip and despite her doubts they were actually having fun. Sam was doing his weird impressions while they laughed. They would sing their hearts out when something good came on the radio.

They stopped for lunch and bathroom breaks during the 6 hour drive and devoured the massive amount of sandwiches and chips prepared by Santana's mom.

It was already 3 pm when they finally arrived at their motel room. Santana rented out 3 rooms and she was glad that her father cannot resist her charms and agreed to give her money for the trip.

Emily's friends were throwing a surprise party for her tonight and they were in on the plan. Santana felt the anxiety buzzing and she tried hard to calm the nerves taking over. Rachel wanted to go over the plans for tonight and for once Santana was grateful for Rachel's bossy attitude which kept her mind off things. Immediately she wondered where Brittany was, she had been quiet during the drive and she was pretty sure she was pretending to sleep most of the time. She went out of the room she was sharing with Quinn, Brittany and Mercedes and looked for her best friend. She saw her with the other Glee kids across the street in a small cafe, she was talking to Quinn and for the first time Santana saw an unmistakable sadness pass in her best friends face. It bothered her that she was talking to Quinn instead of her and Santana felt guilty in a way, she knew that ever since she started dating Emily the time she spends with Brittany lessened.

Brittany sensed that someone was watching her and she looked across the street and saw Santana intently watching her. Quinn followed her gaze and saw Santana looking pensive looking at them, she squeezed Brittany's hand and told her that she was getting some coffee.

Brittany put on her best smile and motioned for Santana to join her. Santana crossed the street and smiled at Brittany.

She sat down and took her friends hand.

"You ok Britt?"I saw you talking to Quinn and you looked like a sad little panda." Santana said hoping to make Brittany smile.

Brittany squeezed Santana hand and said "I'm just tired San, school work and stuff."

Santana knew that Brittany was not ready to tell her what was bothering her but she vowed to get the truth out when they get back to Ohio.

It was 6:30 pm and Santana was nervous as hell. The surprise party was at Hannah's house, her mom was out for the weekend and she offered her house for the festivities. The plan is to make Emily think that she was having a sleepover at Hannah's house along with Spencer and Lucy.

At 7pm the lights were out while they wait for the birthday girl. A car pulled up in the driveway and Santana was nervous as hell when she felt a Brittany squeeze her hand and she immediately felt calm. She heard Emily's laughter and she had to smile, it was showtime.

As soon as the light switched on, the whole glee club started humming The Beatles' Got To Get You Into my Life, they usually don't do a cappella but Blaine helped them harmonize. Finn then started to sing and she could see Emily searching for her amidst the faces but she was well hidden. Emily was blushing and her friends were all smiling at her. They finished the song and Santana took a deep breath and looked at Brittany who was beside her. She gave Santana a reassuring smile and handed her the flowers for Emily. Just like what they rehearsed, Puck started strumming his guitar and the glee club parted in the middle to reveal Santana holding the flowers for Emily. She then started to sing Bubbly by Colbie Caillat and she was flooded with happiness when Emily gave her the biggest smile and struggled to restrain herself from running to Santana. She walked towards Emily slowly while singing and when she finished gave her the biggest smile. Emily then jumped into her arms and she could hear the room erupt in applause.

"Happy birthday" She whispered in Emily's ear. Emily then cupped her face and gave her a kiss and it wasn't until they heard the whistle from Puckerman that they broke apart. Santana knew that they were both grinning like idiots and she laced her fingers in Emily's hand and they joined the party.

On the other side of the room, Quinn was with Brittany when the whole thing unfolded and now more than ever she admired how Brittany was handling everything. If it were her, she would have stayed in Lima and cry herself to sleep after eating a tub of Chunky Monkey.

Brittany concentrated on breathing, air in air out, she knew that if she focused on anything else the tears will fall. Quinn was beside Brittany silently offering her support. After a few minutes she whispered to Quinn her voice breaking.

"Quinn, can you drive me back to the motel please?"

Quinn nodded and after 20 minutes they were at motel, Quinn sat down with Brittany in one of the beds.

Brittany squeezed Quinn's hands hoping to convey how grateful she was for Quinn's company. Quinn looked at her and gave her a sad smile.

Brittany leaned her head in Quinn's shoulder and she for the first time she let all the hurt and regret out.

"I lost her Quinn, I lost her." Brittany said over and over again letting the all the unshed tears wash over pain.


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own Glee or PLL._ _Thanks for adding this to your alerts and favorites. Reviews are very much appreciated_

Chapter 6

The ride back to Lima was uneventful, they were all tired from the party and Blaine offered to drive which means Kurt gets the passenger seat. Santana wanted to sit beside Brittany but Quinn beat her to it. She felt a small pang of jealousy when she saw a sleeping Quinn with her head on Brittany's shoulder. She had a blast last night but she was disappointed when she found out that Brittany left the party early to nurse a headache and Quinn was the one who drove her back to the motel. A part of her wanted to rush back to the motel to see if Brittany was ok but another part was telling her that she should enjoy her brief time with Emily. In the end she stayed knowing that Emily will be hurt if she leaves.

Brittany was trying hard to ignore Santana. It wasn't easy when her heart was telling her to fight for her. Seeing her and Emily last night only validated what she already knows. Her chance, their chance was gone. She finally understood the pain that Santana was going through when she was still with Artie, there is nothing more painful than knowing that the only person who can you run to for comfort is also the same person hurting you. She wanted to kick herself for being so weak, Santana had to endure seeing her everyday with Artie while she only saw Santana and Emily together a couple of times. She was glad that they were able to rekindle their friendship with Quinn. She was extra attentive to Brittany after she confessed everything to her during their sleepover. More than anything else she wants to be happy for Santana and not feel like hell every time she talks about Emily. She is and always will be her best friend and that's what matters.

During Glee Club the following Monday, Santana had another announcement to make.

"I want to thank you guys for last weekend and to show my gratitude I will be throwing a party this coming Saturday at my house." Santana said and she added with a smirk "That also includes you hobbit after you finish your shift at Willy Wonka" looking at Rachel.

"We should make it a habit to help you get laid Lopez so you'd throw parties regularly" Puck said excited by the party.

"Shut up Puckerman" Santana said a violent blush creeping in her cheeks.

"Well we can probably start the rehearsal for Sectionals" said Mr. Schuester

"And guys just a reminder that you're all underage so if you can, lay off on the alcohol on Saturday but you all have my number if you need anything." added Mr. Schuester shaking his head knowing that it was futile.

Santana took the seat next to Quinn when she saw that Brittany was sitting beside Artie and she was laughing at something that he said. She felt a flash of annoyance take over.

"Hey Quinn, are they dating again?" she asked

Quinn looked at Santana in the eye, her hazel eyes unreadable, she seems to be weighing Santana's question carefully.

Finally she said "No, but I think Artie wants to get her back."

"Oh." Was all Santana could say before turning back her attention to Mr. Schuester.

It was Wednesday afternoon and Brittany was concentrating on finishing her essay on the civil war for her history class when Santana suddenly asked her a question.

"Hey Britt, are you and Artie dating again." said Santana.

Brittany looked up to her with her brows furrowed seemingly confused with the question.

"No, you know I'd tell you if we were." said Brittany softly.

"Is there something wrong Britt? I feel like you've been avoiding me this week." Santana said sounding hurt.

"I've just been really busy San, we have tons of homework and I'm just having trouble keeping up."

"You know I'd always help you Britt." Santana said smiling at her.

They both turned their attention back to their homework and after a few minutes Santana broke the silence once more.

"Britt"

"Hmm..?" Brittany answered not tearing her eyes away from her notebook.

"I know you loved Artie and its fine if you want to date him again." Santana said

With her words Brittany sat up and faced Santana.

"Artie's a good guy but I don't feel that way about him anymore." Brittany said stopping herself from adding, _and_ _because I'm completely in love with you._

Brittany then turned back her attention to her essay while Santana felt her heart go lighter with what Brittany said.

Finally Saturday rolled in and Santana was busy making sure that everything is ready for the party. Emily is due to arrive in 2 hours and she was nervous as hell. She knew that there is a possibility of them taking their relationship to the next level especially now that her parents are away for the weekend. During Emily's party last week, they made out like there was no tomorrow and despite Puckerman's claim, they did not go all the way that night. It frustrated Santana, sex used to be so easy but now it seems that she's second guessing herself.

Her reverie was broken when she heard the doorbell ring. The party has now officially begun.

If it weren't for Quinn's persuasion Brittany was ready to feign sickness to avoid going to the party. But Quinn was right, it wouldn't be right if she weren't in the party and the last thing she wants is for Santana to interrogate her plus she needs to give Emily something that she has been working on. Quinn has been persuading her to tell Santana what she really feels but she knows after last weekend that whatever chance she might have with Santana is now gone.

Brittany was with Quinn nursing their 3rd wine cooler for the evening with shots of vodka and tequila in between while Quinn was glaring at Rachel and Finn her pride obviously still bruised with what happened and Brittany was trying hard not to stare at Emily and Santana dancing in the middle of the living room while music blasted in the speakers.

"Sorry for dragging you this party Britt." Quinn said the effects of alcohol starting to take effect.

"It's okay Quinn I have to get use to seeing Santana with someone else. I'll get over it eventually" Brittany said offering a lopsided grin to her friend.

"Let's go outside." Brittany said to Quinn when she saw her throw another murderous glance at Finn, she gets pretty angry when she's drunk and Brittany is not a big fan of violence.

They sat on the porch steps still nursing the wine coolers. Brittany has no desire to get drunk and dance, so she's taking her time with her drink. They were silent for a few minutes before Quinn broke the silence.

"Why don't you fight for her Britt?" she asked Brittany for the nth time that week.

"You know my reasons Quinn, she's happy, Emily is good for her." Brittany answered.

"I still think that you should try and fight for her." Quinn said

Brittany sighed, the alcohol making her spiteful "Why didn't you fight for Finn then?"

Quinn looked at her with sad eyes. "Because with Finn, there was no battle to begin with, I tried to ignore the looks he would give Rachel and the way he cared for her."

"I see how Santana looks at you Britt, there's still something there and I think you owe it to yourself to see if there's a chance for the two of you." Quinn added.

Before Brittany could answer, Emily and a very drunk Santana came out the door. Emily was trying unsuccessfully to comfort a crying Santana.

"I don't deserve you Emily." Santana said in between sobs.

Quinn and Brittany stood up when they saw the panicked look on Emily's face.

Quinn took the plastic cup from Santana's hand and went inside to get some water. Brittany helped Emily bring Santana to the porch set where Santana was situated between Brittany and Emily.

Emily shot Brittany a grateful look while she tries to pacify a still crying Santana on her shoulder. After a few minutes Quinn came back with a glass of water and coaxed Santana to drink some knowing she will be dehydrated with the amount of alcohol she consumed.

Santana then looked up and turned her head towards Brittany.

"You're beautiful Britt. I'm sorry for hurting you so many times before." And then another wave of sobs took over her.

After a few more minutes the sobbing stopped and Santana was fast asleep. The three girls decided to bring her to her room and let her sleep off the alcohol. Brittany went to Santana's closet and pulled out a pajama and a tank top and took it to the bathroom.

Brittany was more than ready to go home while Quinn found her way to another bottle of wine cooler. Emily and Brittany walked outside, Brittany was heading home and Emily is getting her overnight bag from her car.

"You want me to drive you home Briitany? Don't worry I'm not drunk or anything I just had one bottle of wine cooler all night." Emily breaking the awkward silence between them.

"No I'll be fine, walking will help me get rid of the alcohol in my system. You need to stay with San because in about two hours she'll start puking so you need to get her to the bathroom. She'll be really dizzy so you need to help her brush her teeth and I already put in her pajamas in the bathroom you just need to help her change her clothes" Brittany said

"Oh wow I guess I need to be ready." Emily said.

They were near Emily's car when Brittany spoke, it was now or never. "Emily, I need to give you something." Brittany then reached into her purse and took out her wallet where she produced a piece of paper.

Emily couldn't help but notice the picture in Brittany's wallet, it was of her and Santana in their cheerleading uniforms complete with pompoms, their arms around each other both with smiles that can power the whole of Ohio.

"I made this last Thursday when Santana said you were coming to the party." Brittany said handing the piece of paper to Emily.

"I figured you have really limited time with her and I hope this helps you get to know her more. I have to go home now and remember to help her in the bathroom ok, after that she'll sleep until the morning?" Brittany said one last time before she started to head home.

Emily could only nod her head and say thanks putting the piece of paper in her pocket. She took her bag and went back to the house worrying that Santana might start puking at any moment.

She was relieved to see Santana still asleep snoring softly. The party was starting to wind down and the boys promised to clean up before they go home. Like what Brittany predicted, Santana suddenly got out of bed and and ran to the bathroom, Emily rubbed her back while Santana gets rid of the alcohol in her system. She was too drunk to say anything and following Brittany's instructions, she helped Santana brush her teeth and put on a fresh change of clothes that Brittany prepared. When she was satisfied that Santana was indeed asleep, she decided to get ready for bed. It wasn't exactly what she envisioned what their first night together will be but she knew when Santana started throwing back vodka shots like water that she'll end up wasted in no time. She washed her face and changed into pajamas when she remembered the piece of paper that Brittany gave her. She took out the piece of paper from the pocket of her discarded jeans and flipped the lampshade on making sure that she did not disturb Santana. It was a list and as Emily started reading through it, she finally realized the nagging feeling she has every time she's with Santana and Brittany.

_Sorry to cut off this story at this point but I promise that I will have the next chapter up and running in a couple of days. I would love to hear what you think so please review. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for the reviews and adding this your alerts and favorite stories._

_Reviews are much appreciated, don't hold back =) _

_I don't own anything._

Chapter 7

Santana woke up with a splitting headache and the sunlight streaming through the window was not helping her hangover. The events of last night started flooding in her mind and she groaned.

"Hey sleepyhead." said a familiar voice beside her.

_Shit Emily_. She slowly turned her head and saw Emily smiling down at her. Before she can say anything Emily was off the bed heading out to the door.

"Stay here. I'll try to scrounge up something for your headache."

Santana stood up and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. Her head was still throbbing like crazy and she tried to remember what happened at the party.

She will kill Puck when she sees him again, she recalls the mistake of telling Puck that she was nervous about sleeping with Emily and his remedy was to give her shot after shot of tequila and vodka that made her drunk within an hour.

Everything's kind of hazy after that, she remembers kissing Emily while dancing and she was sure Brittany and Quinn was somewhere in between her fuzzy memories.

_Shit I probably turned into a big crying bumbling mess._

After she cleaned up Emily was already waiting with a cup of black coffee and medicine for her headache.

"Thanks Em." Santana said after giving Emily a peck on the lips.

Emily was watching Santana thoughtfully while she consumes her cup of black coffee and the 2 tablets of aspirin.

"I'm sorry about last night. I'm going to kill Puck tomorrow." Santana said after the throbbing in her head lessened.

"Don't worry about it." Emily said reaching out and giving Santana's hand a squeeze.

Santana pulled Emily out of the bed to give her a longer kiss and hugged her.

"No it's not okay. I suck at being your girlfriend." Santana whispered in Emily's ear

Emily hugged her tighter and gave a small laugh. "Come on let's have brunch or something."

Santana decided to take Emily to Breadsticks since she has been raving on about the place ever since they met.

After ordering they engaged on small talk mostly about the party. Santana noticed that Emily was more quiet than usual and she has this sad look in her eyes.

"Em, did I do something really stupid at the party? Don't tell me I made out with Finn? Oh my God did I make out with Man Hands?" Santana said horrified at the possibilities.

Emily laughed out loud and took Santana's hand. "Trust me, we were dancing all night and you were downing the vodka and tequila like there was no tomorrow in between."

Santana gave Emily a big smile and continued eating as much breadsticks as she can.

After brunch they decided to take a walk to enjoy their remaining time together. Emily needs to leave by 3 pm since she has swim practice in the early morning.

They held hands awhile enjoying the sunshine. Santana broke the silence asking about Emily's friends.

"They're great, they wanted to come but something came up." Emily fell silent again lost in her thoughts.

When they arrived at house, Santana couldn't stand Emily's silence anymore. She led her to the porch set and looked her in the eye. "Hey Em, you need to tell me what's wrong? Did I freak you out or something? I know I can be handful when I'm drunk and I was probably crying like an idiot but I promise I won't drink anymore." Santana rattled off.

"You're perfect Santana." Emily said cupping her face

"Then tell me what's wrong." Santana said her patience growing thin.

Emily sighed and looked at Santana's eyes, as if looking for something hidden beneath the depths.

"You promise to listen to what I have to say before you react?"

Santana could only nod her head, a sinking feeling starting to form in her stomach.

"Remember when I met you last summer at PFLAG? I was immediately attracted to you. You're beautiful, funny, smart and sexy as hell and I guess I have a soft spot for girls with attitude problems." Emily said trying to lighten the mood.

Santana just nodded and offered her a small smile.

"The distance sucks but being with you is worth the miles. And you know I always miss you when we're not together and you were the first sane relationship I have." Emily then paused as if trying to get the courage to say the next words.

"I know how much you want to want me. I have no doubt absolutely in my mind that the two of us are great for each other. We work and there's no drama or craziness involved."

"Then why are you doing this Emily? I told you we could make this work, I'd drive 12 hours every weekend to be with you." Santana said her voice breaking.

Emily looked at Santana with sad eyes holding back the tears that are threatening to spill any moment. "Because you deserve the chance to be with someone you really love."

"I don't understand Emily. I love you." Santana's eyes pleading with Emily.

Emily did not respond but instead took a piece of paper out her pocket and handed it to Santana.

Santana immediately recognized the handwriting. Inside was a list of random things about Santana.

_Always try to make her smile because it makes her 100000000x more beautiful. _

_When she's sad just sit beside her and don't say anything she'll take your hand and squeeze it when she's ready to talk _

_She'll sing the most amazing love song to make you feel better when you're feeling like a sad little panda _

_You have to remind her sometimes to be nicer to people especially Rachel. She secretly loves sprinkles on her ice cream but will pretend to complain if you put them on. _

_You need to remind her that even if it makes her voice raspy smoking is bad for you and tell her that Lord Tubbington has stopped smoking for 3 months now_

_She pretends to not care about school but she tries to get good grades anyway_

_When she's angry remind her that violence is never the answer. _

_She cries a lot when she's drunk so try to always be on the lookout for Puck and his shots_

_She drinks coffee with half and half cream plus 2 teaspoons of sugar every morning when she's hungover just black coffee plus 2 aspirin tablets_

_She loves bananas on her cereal_

_When she's being fussy in bed, you just have to rub her back and kiss her on the forehead and she'll stop kicking you_

_Try to persuade her to throw away her voodoo doll collection because it's creepy_

_It drives her crazy when you kiss her earlobes_

_Whatever you do don't buy her or let her buy another wheelbarrow even if she begs_

_She has the most beautiful eyes in the whole world, be careful staring at them though because I get the feeling the you might get lost in them anytime but maybe you're smart enough to have directions when you get lost_

_Try to pretend to sleep sometimes when you're having a sleepover because she'll whisper I love you when she thinks you're already asleep_

The list went on and on taking up the whole piece of paper, Santana didn't know what to think, a million emotions running through her.

"Brittany gave it to me last night and I know that you both deserve a shot at this. As much as I want to be everything she is to you, I know I'll just pale in comparison. It didn't help that you said her name 3 times last night and the way she looked at you last night breaks my heart." Emily said looking Santana in the eyes.

"But Britt and I we're not, we lost that chance Emily. She's just my best friend. Everything in this list, I could've told you them myself." Santana pleaded motioning to the paper in her hand.

"Santana, you never tried, you never took that step with her. This list is not about you Santana, it's about how important you are to her. And every time I ask you about your feelings about Brittany, you never denied that you still have feelings for her, you just change the subject or tell me that she's your best friend." Emily said pulling in Santana into a tight hug.

"I love you Santana and I know you love me too but not as much as you love each other. As much as I want to settle having just a part of you, I deserve someone willing to give me everything." Emily whispered in Santana's ear.

Emily broke the hug and brushed the tears away from Santana's eyes. "Remember the first time we had dinner. You told me about you and Brittany and how you found out you were gay when you realized that you were in love with her and I told you about Alison and how I also fell in love with my best friend. I thought then that we had this shared history, as if we've been through the same war, but seeing the two of you together, it's different. She loves you Santana, in a way that Alison never loved me back and maybe one of us can have a happy ending."

Santana didn't know what to feel and watched helplessly as Emily take her overnight bag knowing that she was letting go of something good in her life.

Emily pulled Santana in for another kiss and whispered "Goodbye Santana."

Santana watched helplessly as Emily pull out from the driveway, away from her life.

After the tears have stopped falling, Santana got on her car wanting to drive anywhere, wherever hoping to sort out her thoughts and feelings. After 1 hour of driving aimlessly, she found herself at a familiar doorstep waiting for it to open.

When the door finally opened, a familiar blonde looked startled when she took in Santana's appearance, hair disheveled, tear stained cheeks. Without saying a word, the blonde wordlessly took her hand and led her upstairs to her bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks for the kind reviews. I hope you like this short chapter. _

_Let me know what you think. I don't own anything._

Chapter 8

Once inside the privacy of the bedroom, Santana slumped down on the bed still dazed by what transpired that afternoon.

"What happened?" The blonde said sitting down beside Santana

"She left me Quinn, Emily broke up with me." Santana said

"Did something happen last night at the party?" Quinn asked.

Santana took a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Quinn.

Quinn frowned while reading the contents. "This is Brittany's handwriting."

"She told me that Brittany and I deserve another shot. I don't know what to think Quinn, maybe she's just over reacting I'm not even sure if the list means anything, you know how Britts is." Santana said sounding defeated.

Santana laid her body down on the bed and closed her eyes wishing she had a reset button on everything that has happened. Quinn was silently staring at the list for once glad that she was single and therefore spared from any relationship drama.

"Damn it Quinn, say something." Santana said her eyes still closed.

"Do you want it Santana? Do you want that second chance?" Quinn asked quietly

Santana opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. "I don't know Quinn. My head's all fuzzy and I can't think straight. Emily's great for me you know, she's like the most normal relationship I have. Puck was just purely physical, Sam was just for revenge, Dave was for show, Brittany and I never even dated properly and we're better off as friends anyway."

"Are you sure about only wanting Brittany as a friend?" Quinn asked looking at Santana.

"What's up with the 20 questions Fabray? I'm sure you know something about this. You've been talking to Brittany that's why I'm here." Santana said annoyed that she's getting more questions rather than answers.

Quinn sighed. Dealing with Santana and feelings was a lot harder than she thought.

"Look Santana, it's clear from the list how Brittany feels about you but the only thing that matter is what you want. If you want Emily then ask her to take you back unless you want that second chance." Quinn said carefully not wanting to agitate an already delicate situation.

Quinn pulled Santana from the bed forcing her to look at her in the eye. "What about Brittany? What happened between the two of you?"

"As if she never told you" Santana scoffed pulling her eyes away from Quinn.

"I want to hear it from you." Quinn said forcing Santana to look her in the eye.

"You know the story we were hooking up then I fell for her, I realized I was a lesbian, I told her I love her, she didn't want to leave Artie, they broke up, I blew her off when she asked me to prom, we became best friends again after New York." Santana said becoming increasingly annoyed with Quinn.

"I mean what happened after you came out, we all thought the two of you will be together after everything." Wow this is harder than I thought, Quinn slightly regretting that she became part of this mess.

Santana became silent and pulled up her knees and leaned her head on them. Quinn didn't want to push, she knew Santana enough to know that a struggle is currently going on inside the girl on whether she'll bare it all or retreat back to Santana HBIC.

After a few more minutes of silence a muffled sound came from Santana. "I was scared Quinn."

Quinn looked at Santana's and found a pair of sad brown eyes looking more vulnerable than ever.

"When she chose Artie over me before, it was the first time I felt that I could lose her completely and I was so hurt that I did all these crazy things to get her back but being me I chickened out at the last minute when I had the chance when she asked me out to prom."

"After New York, she told me she loved me and anything was possible but I knew that the timing was off. I wasn't out of the closet yet and I was still hurting from her previous rejection. Before my family left for Texas, I went to see her. I wanted to tell her to wait for me that once I get back I will be with her but you have to understand that I was just starting to accept myself and my family was still a little freaked out. I mean what if I get back and I still wasn't ready? I'll just be hurting her again so I just said goodbye and told her that I'll miss her."

Santana paused, this is why she hates talking about feelings it was exhausting all her strength. Quinn was still quiet knowing that Santana was not yet through.

"Then I met Emily, she was so damn accepting of herself and she was so supportive of me. She's safe and I don't feel like I'm in danger of losing myself too much. She understands me in a way that you and Brittany will never do and when we started going out I was so determined to make it work between us and not hurt her the way that I hurt Brittany. With her it's like a clean slate. It is easier dealing with the distance and anticipating the brief moments we have."

Santana sighed, laid down the bed and closed her eyes again, spent from the emotional roller coaster of the afternoon.

Quinn let Santana rest for a few seconds, knowing her next question will add to the already complicated situation.

"But what?" Quinn asked.

"Huh?" Santana confused by what Quinn said.

"You just provided justification on why Emily is right for you now I need the "but" in that statement"

Santana stood up and paced around the room. Finally she sat down and looked at Quinn, her eyes clearly fighting back tears.

In almost a whisper, Quinn heard Santana say "But she's not Brittany."


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry for the delayed update, life (aka work) got in the way. I hope you all like this chapter and all the add to alerts and favorites really makes me smile. All reviews are appreciated. I don't own anything_

Chapter 9

Brittany was already awake waiting for the alarm clock to go off while she stared at the ceiling in her bedroom. She has been up at 6 am trying to fight off the dread of going to school today. She wished for once that she didn't have to deal with her feelings for Santana for at least one day. It took all of her willpower to not text or call Santana after the party. She knows she's busy with Emily. Maybe Quinn was right, she needs to try to at least move on. Santana already did.

The alarm clock broke her train of thought and she groaned. It just was another day.

Santana did not want to go to school. She has already abused the snooze button on her alarm clock far too many times and it wasn't until her mom threatened to dump a bucket of water in her did she reluctantly got ready for school. _This is horse shit_. Santana thought to herself. She thought the whole coming out of the closet thing will make life easier for her but it seems life has other plans.

She checked her phone for new messages and other than the one from the dwarf reminding them of a Glee Club meeting she found nothing from Brittany or Emily.

She sighed and got ready for school.

Brittany was already at her locker getting her books when Santana arrived to do the same. Putting her best smile on, Brittany closed her locker and looked at Santana.

"Hey how's your weekend?"

Santana was a bit startled when she heard Brittany's voice. Her mind was still reeling from what happened over the weekend and she was oblivious to her surroundings.

"Are you ok Santana?" Brittany said her face etched with worry when she saw Santana's dazed expression.

"Yeah, I'm just still a little hangover."

"Here drink this. I know you get severely dehydrated when you get drunk." Brittany said giving Santana her bottled water.

Santana gave her a small smile, took the water and they both headed out to their first period.

Brittany was trying hard to concentrate on the lesson instead of staring at Santana. Something's wrong she was sure of that. They've been friends for so long that they both developed a sixth sense that kicks in when something is bothering one of them.

_She's probably just missing Emily. _Brittany thought sadly as she fought another wave of self pity from engulfing her. She thought about telling Santana how she felt but knew that she was just inviting heartbreak all over again. When she made the list to give to Emily, she was crying her eyes out. It felt that she was finally accepting defeat and that she has finally lost Santana to Emily.

The bell rang and Brittany was forced back to reality. She and Santana pick up their things and Santana looked at Brittany and said "See you at lunch Britt.". Brittany just nodded.

Santana sat down next to Quinn for second period. They still have a few minutes before class starts and Quinn took the opportunity to talk to Santana.

"Figured it out yet Lopez?" Quinn asked.

"If you call staring at the ceiling for endless hours listening to Adele while crying like a maniac in between songs then yeah I'm well on my way figuring things out." Santana replied sarcastically.

Quinn sighed, it was clear from their talk last weekend that Santana wants Brittany as much as Brittany wants Santana. Santana cared for Emily she was sure of that but it does not compare to what Santana feels about Brittany. The only piece of advice that she was able to give Santana was that she needed to figure her shit out. She needed to decide if she wants to risk her friendship with Brittany by becoming something more.

"Want to hang out after school?" Santana asked, Britt has dance class after school and she knew that she'll end up staring at her ceiling again if she didn't do something.

"Sure." Quinn answered.

Lunchtime came and for once Santana was grateful for Rachel's innate need to talk a mile a minute. 2 years ago she wouldn't be caught dead sitting with these people but just like Brittany said, they were family. _Damn I'm going soft. _Santana thought to herself and she had Brittany to blame for that. Brittany on the other hand was talking animatedly to Tina. Santana used the distraction to shamelessly stare at Brittany, something she hasn't done in a while. Her hair was falling freely in her shoulders and she knew from memory that they smelled like strawberries just like the rest of her body. Santana felt a blush creep up her cheeks and she was thankful for her tanned skin to camouflage the blush.

"You do know that you are openly leering at her." Quinn whispered in Santana's ear that jolted her from her reverie.

"Whatever Quinn, I'm just staring into space." Santana said defensively. Quinn just snorted and continued playing with her salad.

After school Santana and Quinn was aimlessly walking at the mall. Santana was not interested in anything and Quinn was just window shopping. They both decided to just buy some pretzels and sit down at the food court.

"Stop it Santana." Quinn said out of the blue.

"What?" Santana asked an annoyed Quinn.

"This, self pity and you, not really a good combination and you're actually kind of creeping me out."

Instead of answering with a sarcastic remark Santana just sighed and continued to stare at her pretzel.

"You know that Brittany got mad at me when we fought last year at the hallway. She told me that you have been through a lot and that you being back on the Cheerios makes you feel good so I should've let it go that you told Coach Sylvester about my boob job plus the fact that she hated my boob job in the first place." Santana said quietly

"It was just one day but it seemed longer and when we didn't talk for weeks when she chose Artie the pain was excruciating. All I could think about then was that I finally did it, I finally managed to screw up to the point where I lost her. I don't think I can do that again Quinn."

"I don't think you ever lost her Santana and I don't think you ever will whatever happens. You'll figure it out, don't worry." Quinn said placing her arms around Santana giving her a slight squeeze.

Santana dropped off Quinn at her house but instead of going home she decided to drive around, it was a better alternative to lying in her bed. After an hour of wasting gas she found herself at a familiar building. It was 7 pm and she made her way inside the dance studio.

She knew that in a few minutes Brittany's dance class will be over. She walked into the studio and saw that she was still dancing. Santana sat in one of the benches and watched Brittany kill the choreography.\Watching her dance never fails to mesmerize Santana. After a few more minutes, the dance instructor called it a night and Santana stood up and made her way towards Brittany.

"Hey Britt, you were amazing out there." Santana said

"Santana! What are you doing here?" Brittany surprised by Santana's presence.

"I was driving around the area and I figured I'd drop by and give you a lift home." Santana said.

"Great! I'll call my mom and tell her she doesn't need to pick me up anymore. Wait for me for a few more minutes I'll just change clothes." Brittany said clearly elated by Santana's surprise visit.

Brittany came back with her gym bag in hand and a huge smile for Santana who couldn't help but grin back. They talked about the Brittany's dance class on the way to the car.

"Mom invited you to dinner. Well technically you'll just be having dinner with me since they already ate." Brittany said

"Sure, I'm actually kinda hungry since I only had half a pretzel at the mall." Santana said.

They were greeted by Brittany's mom who gave Santana a big hug.

"You haven't been to dinner for ages. I must have sensed you were coming over tonight since I cooked your favorite." Mrs. Pierce said.

"Thanks Mrs. P." Santana said smiling at the older version of Brittany.

"Just remember to clean up after you're done eating." Mrs. Pierce reminded the two girls and headed out to the den to join Mr. Pierce.

"Britt you can go ahead and shower, I know where everything is I can set up." Santana told Brittany knowing that she usually has one after dance rehearsal

"Thanks San." Brittany said before bounding up the stairs to her room

After 20 minutes, they were enjoying the comfortable silence while eating Mrs. Pierce's chicken parmigiano, Santana's favorite after breadsticks of course. When they were both finished, the two of them started clearing the table and as if on auto pilot Santana started washing the dishes while Brittany dries them off.

"Hey San, you wanna sleep over? I have an assignment in Trig that I need help with." Brittany asked Santana shyly.

"Ok just let me call my mom and ask your parents for permission too."

At around 10:00 pm, they were both ready to call it a night and while Brittany brushed her teeth, Santana prepared the sleeping bag. she was already inside the sleeping bag with her eyes closed when she felt Brittany's presence.

"San, are you asleep?" Brittany asked

"Yes." Santana said her eyes still closed.

"Fine. Goodnight Ms. Grumpy Bear." Brittany said teasing Santana

When Brittany turned off the lights Santana opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling, she knows Brittany was still awake, she always gets an adrenaline rush after her dance class that usually dies down before midnight then she'll fall into a deep sleep.

"Britt?"

"Hmm?" Brittany responded

"Emily and I broke up." Santana said

After a few seconds of silence Santana heard the bed creak and all of a sudden Brittany has managed to squeeze herself inside the sleeping bag.

"I'm sorry." Brittany whispered in Santana's hair while her arms was wrapped around the smaller girl.

"Don't be. It wasn't a messy break up." Santana said leaving out details.

Brittany tightened her arms around Santana and Santana couldn't help but think how perfectly they fit together. Her head fits nicely in the crook of Brittany's shoulder and if they hold each other in a certain way not even a fraction of an inch is in between their bodies.

They were silent for a few minutes just holding each other and Brittany was first to break contact.

"Let's transfer to the bed Santana, this thing sucks." Brittany said

Santana didn't say anything and just let Brittany lead her to her side of the bed. When they were both under the covers as if on autopilot their bodies found their way back to each other's warmth. Santana sighed letting her instincts take over and just for now stopped thinking about everything and anything except how safe she feels in Brittany's arms.

After what felt like an eternity she felt Brittany's grasp slacken and she took the opportunity to study her best friend. Her mouth was slightly open and Santana traced the planes of the smooth skin on her face. _Even if Britt drools all over the place I'd still think she's the most beautiful person on earth, _Santana thought to herself.

Her fingertips lightly traced Brittany's lips and for the second time that night she let her instincts take over. She moved her face closer to Brittany and breathed in her familiar scent before lightly touching her lips with her own.

Santana sighed when she broke the contact instantly missing Brittany's lips instead of kissing her again and risk waking her up she burrowed herself deeper in Brittany's arms and let sleep take over.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks for all your reviews! . Major shout out to iamirreplazable thanks for reading, for reviewing and for giving me ideas. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. All reviews are appreciated. I don't own anything._

Chapter 10

Brittany woke up from the sound of her alarm. She felt the familiar warmth of Santana's arms around her and contemplated staying inside Santana's embrace forever. She thought about what happened last night and she was shocked when Santana told her about her breakup with Emily. Suddenly everything made sense, Santana's mood yesterday and how she turned up at her dance studio out of the blue. With everything that happened she was happy that Santana came to her for comfort, that they're best friends and nothing can ever change that.

She turned her attention back to the girl sleeping beside her. She dreamt that Santana kissed her last night and she can feel the ache in her lips as if the kiss was real. She was tempted to ease the ache and Santana's lips was merely inches away from her own but the knock on her door took her back to reality.

"Girls it's time for school." Brittany heard her Mom say.

Brittany groaned and proceeded to wake Santana up.

Santana's mood was better for the rest of the week and everyone was grateful in Glee Club that she didn't lash out on them. The whole club even took her out to dinner at Breadsticks in order to cheer her up.

Brittany felt guilty for being happy that Santana spends more time with her now that she and Emily has broken up. On Thursday after a particularly awesome afternoon with Santana, who declined to stay for dinner since her parents are threatening to disown her because she hasn't been home since Monday, Brittany couldn't help but grin when Santana gave her a big hug and whispered that she'll miss her before going home.

Mrs. Pierce noticed the smile taking up permanent resident in her daughter's face this week and pointed it out to her husband.

"Are you having a good week honey?" asked Mr. Pierce.

"Yes Daddy." answered Brittany giving her father a huge smile.

"Does Santana have something to do with it?" asked Mrs. Pierce coyly

Brittany blushed furiously at her mother's word.

"You know that we're ok with it honey and we love Santana. No matter what happens we want you to be happy." Mrs. Pierce added.

Her Mom and Dad gave her a smile and continued eating. It wasn't easy to accept at first that their daughter is in love with another girl but after endless discussions they both agreed that in the end Brittany is still their daughter above everything else and whoever she chooses to love is entirely up to her.

"Mom! What's for dinner?" Santana yelled as soon as she entered her house and walked straight to the kitchen where her Mom was standing by the oven.

"Well hello to you too young lady. I'm starting to think I'm a failure as a mother, just look at your manners." Mrs. Lopez teased her daughter.

Santana went over her Mom and hugged her from behind. "You know what they said, kids take after their parents." Santana answered enjoying her banter with her Mom and gave her a kiss on her cheek before she can answer. Surprisingly her relationship with her parents improved when she finally admitted that she was a lesbian. The first couple of weeks was hard, her Mom couldn't even look at her in the eye and her Dad tried to escape from the situation at home by working longer hourq at the hospital. It wasn't until they went on a vacation in Texas at the suggestion her uncle when things started to improve. They went as a family to PFLAG meetings to help them come to terms with Santana's sexuality. It wasn't easy but ultimately it bound their family closer and they still regularly go to PFLAG meetings and now her Mom is an officer in the Ohio chapter.

"Where's Daddy?" asked Santana sitting at the counter.

"He's on his way and can you set up the table please." Mrs. Lopez said.

After a few more minutes, the Lopez family was enjoying dinner when Dr. Lopez asked her daughter if she was driving to Pennsylvania this weekend.

Santana almost choked on her food, "Uh..about that, Emily and I we broke up." Santana said not looking at her parents.

Her Mom placed her hand on top of her daughters and said "I'm sorry."

"It's ok Mom, we didn't fight or anything, I guess the distance was just too hard." Santana said giving her Mom a small smile

"That explains the impromptu vacation at Brittany's house." Her dad said smiling at her daughter.

"We were supposed to have dinner with some of the parents from PFLAG but if you want we can cancel and we can do something this weekend." Dr. Lopez added looking at Santana.

"No, don't cancel, Quinn, Britt and I have plans this weekend plus we have Glee practice." Santana said.

"Well, you know you can talk to us honey if you need anything." Her mom said squeezing her hand.

After dinner, Santana went up to her room and lied down. She turned her head and saw the framed picture of her and Emily. She took the frame and stared at their smiling faces and sighed. She sat up, opened her drawer and carefully placed the frame inside. She then saw the other framed picture at her bedside table, it was a picture of her and Brittany in their Cheerios uniform, they both looked silly in the picture. Brittany was holding up her pompoms to her chin while making a face while she hugged Brittany from behind with a huge smile on her face.

She couldn't help but smile at the picture and they've only been apart for a few hours but she already missed Brittany. She placed the frame back on the bedside table and sent out a text to her best friend.

Brittany was already in her pajamas getting ready for bed when she heard her phone went off.

_San:_

_I miss you already Britts, Good night._

Brittany couldn't help but smile at Santana's message. She felt warm and tingly all over.

She quickly typed in a reply and lied down on her bed a huge grin still plastered in her face.

Santana was changing into her pajamas when she heard her phone beep. Knowing it was from Brittany she quickly grabbed her phone to read Brittany's reply.

_Britts:_

_I miss you more. Wish you were here. Sweet dreams._

She was beaming as she re-read Brittany's reply and she was still smiling when she turned off the lights and went to bed.

Two weeks passed by quickly and Brittany and Santana fell into a comfortable routine. They would spend the afternoons together doing homework and goofing around sometimes with Quinn or they'd go and have coffee at the Lima Bean with the other Glee Club members.

Sectionals was in 2 weeks and emotions were running high especially Rachel who was becoming more unhinged as days passed. Quinn, Brittany and Santana decided to blow off some steam at the mall after Glee practice. Santana was thisclose to kicking man hands ass if it weren't for Brittany's pout as she was about to spew off expletives to the dwarf.

The retail therapy worked and soon enough they were sitting giggling at the food court of the mall eating ice cream.

"Hey Britt, try this, it's delicious." Santana said holding up a spoonful of her ice cream to Brittany who happily opened her mouth to taste Santana's ice cream.

The two girls then took turns feeding each other ice cream while Quinn watched with a knowing smile in her face. It was like she didn't exist and she wanted to tell the two to get a room but she knew that it would just embarrass the two.

They carpooled in Quinn's car and they dropped off Santana first. After saying goodbye to Santana they headed to Brittany's house.

"Britt, what's going on between you and Santana?" Quinn asked casually.

A faint blush creeped in Brittany's cheek and she avoided Quinn's eyes.

"Nothing we're just friends." Brittany answered quietly

They pulled up Brittany's driveway and Quinn sensing that there was a lot more going on than Brittany was letting on asked Brittany if they could hang out to kill time since Quinn's mom was out with her friends for drinks.

Once they were inside Brittany's room, her phone went off. A wide grin spread across her face as she read the message. This didn't go unnoticed by Quinn.

"Let me make a wild guess, Santana just sent you a text message asking you if you're already home and that she misses you already." Quinn asked Brittany with a smirk on her face

Brittany just blushed at Quinn's statement. "Come on Britt, you have to spill." Quinn prodded Brittany.

Brittany just sighed and looked at Quinn in the eye. "I would Quinn if something is actually happening between me and Santana. We just hang out more now ever since she and Emily broke up and I don't want to read too much into things that are nothing."

Quinn raised her eyebrows and said "You mean the whispers in the choir room, the intertwined fingers while walking to class which is an upgrade from the pinky link by the way, the dopey smiles and most recently feeding each other ice cream, I mean Britt that's a whole bunch of "nothing" if you ask me."

"What do you want me to do? Ask Santana what it all means? Last time that happened I ended up hurting her and she didn't talk to me for weeks." Brittany said

"Look Britt all I'm saying is maybe this time you could once and for all confront all these feelings you have for each other now that you're both free. It's worth a shot." Before Brittany can answer Quinn's phone went off. After reading the text message Quinn said goodbye saying her Mom was already at home waiting for her.

After having dinner with her parents she got ready to go to bed. She was glad that they have no homework but she kind of missed having an excuse to spend time with Santana. Their study nights usually turning into sleepovers and by now Santana has abandoned the sleeping bag and slept beside Brittany. She thought about what Quinn said, they have gotten closer than ever these past few weeks, the first time Santana intertwined their fingers while they walk to class, her heart skipped a beat. Later that day Santana slept over, she gave Brittany a kiss on the cheek and intertwined their fingers again until they both fell asleep. She wanted to believe that they are more than friends but so far aside from the hand holding and the borderline flirty texts, Santana hasn't given any indication that she's interested in becoming more than friends. Her thoughts was interrupted by her phone and as expected it was Santana.

_San:_

_Night Britts =) *hugs* _

Brittany couldn't help the happiness she felt and sent a reply to her best friend.

_Britts:_

_Night San, wish you were here beside me_

The following day at the Glee Club practice, Santana was ignoring another crazy rant by the Oompa Loompa aka Rachel and was instead focusing her attention to Brittany. She and Mike were teaching Mercedes and her boy toy Trouty Mouth the choreography for Sectionals. At this angle Brittany was absolutely beautiful, there are no words to describe her when she's dancing it was as if she was part of the music. She must have sensed Santana's eyes on her because she looked at her direction and gave her a little wave. After a few more minutes, Brittany joined her best friend who gave her a big smile.

"So did guppy lips and weezy finally learn the choreography for Sectionals?" Santana asked Brittany.

"Santana be nice besides they didn't have your advantage, you had private lessons with me." Brittany said pouting at Santana. Santana just rolled her eyes and went back to watching Finn fumble through the choreography.

Santana remembered that they have a paper due in History and she left her book in her locker. She asked Brittany to look after her phone and bag while she gets her book. Brittany agreed distracted by Mike's attempt to teach Finn the steps. After a particular tricky step, Finn spun around too much that he ended up kicking the chair where Santana's things were placed.

"She's gonna kill you dude." Mike said.

"Oh God." Finn said picking up Santana's bag and shoving the contents inside. Brittany on the other hand picked up her friends phone. Someone sent Santana a text message and Brittany couldn't help but read who the message was from. It was from Emily.

Brittany felt the color drain from her face just as Santana came back to the choir room. Santana immediately saw what Finn was doing.

"What the hell Frankenteen! Did your abnormally large feet cause this?" Santana said shooting Finn a murderous look.

Brittany handed her something saying she needs to go the restroom.

When she looked at what Brittany gave her, she saw her phone and a message from Emily. Santana took a deep breath and opened the message.

_Emily:_

_I know this is out of the blue and I hope you don't hate me you're a good person Santana and I want to try and be friends with you. Also did you get your girl yet ;) _

Santana smiled at the last sentence and sent a reply to Emily saying that she would love to be friends and that she would call her as soon as she can. Brittany entered the choir room and saw Santana smiling while looking at her phone and felt her heart break.

Brittany was quiet during the drive home and Santana thought that she was just tired from teaching the Glee kids the dance steps for Sectionals.

When she pulled up Brittany's driveway, Brittany just gave her a small smile and murmured thanks and took off. Santana was dumbfounded, she thought they were doing their homework together but something must have pissed off Brittany. She knew better than to demand an explanation from Brittany right now when she's clearly upset, she was looking forward to sleeping over at Brittany's house tonight but guessed she'll have to sleep alone tonight. With a sigh Santana started to drive home.

Brittany looked sadly while Santana drove away, she wanted so much to ask her to stay but she couldn't erase from her mind the smile she saw on Santana face while reading Emily's message. She managed to do her homework despite the emotional turmoil she was feeling. At 11 pm she was staring at the ceiling willing herself not to cry while replaying everything that happened between her and Santana, her reverie was broken when she heard her phone and as expected it was from her best friend.

_San:_

_I know you're upset Britts, I don't know why but if it's McCripple Pants or Man Hands, I'll kick their ass tomorrow. I miss our sleepovers and I hope you were able to finish all your homework. Goodnight._

Despite everything Brittany couldn't help but smile at Santana's message. She typed in a quick reply saying that she was just tired and reminded Santana that violence is never the answer. She closed her eyes after pressing send and for the nth time that night tried to go to sleep missing Santana's warmth beside her.

Brittany had dance class at Thursday after school and was grateful for the distraction. She tried to avoid spending too much time with Santana in the previous days and Santana seems to be giving her space. She was glad that Santana knew her so well that she knows when to press Brittany for information and when to keep her distance.

Brittany focused her attention on her dance class, enjoying the lesson. The teacher was great and she was able to meet new people, she was even asked out a couple of times but she declined knowing that she was crazy in love with someone else. A girl who has just recently joined struck up a conversation with her, it turns out that she recognized her from Regionals last year when she danced Valerie with Mike and Santana on vocals and was impressed by the choreography. They exchanged phone numbers and promised to set up something so they can practice the steps they learned at their dance class for the class presentation.

Brittany didn't notice that Santana showed up at her class wanting to surprise her. Santana saw the exchange and felt jealousy coursing through her veins. She wanted to yank Brittany away from the girl who was making her laugh and from the looks of it was able to get Britts phone number. After the girl left to change clothes, Santana walked up to Brittany and called her name, Brittany was startled to see Santana but nonetheless happy to see her. Brittany asked Santana if she could wait for a few minutes while she changed clothes and Santana just nodded not trusting herself to speak.

While in the car they made small talk and Brittany could feel that something was bothering Santana and when hey finally pulled up at Brittany's house, Santana finally asked the question nagging her ever since she saw the Brittany talking to the girl in her class.

"Britt, who was that girl you were talking to in your class?" Santana asked not looking at Brittany.

"Oh you mean Megan? She's new in class and she saw us perform at Regionals and she wanted to go over some of the lessons with me." Brittany answered

"So you're going on a date with her?" Santana asked not able to keep the spite out of her voice.

This was not lost on Brittany and all the jealousy and hurt she had been keeping in check ever since she saw Emily's text came spilling out.

"So what if we were Santana? What do you care?" Brittany spat back

Santana didn't answer and just stared at the steering wheel of her car.

"It's not like we're dating Santana, you hold my hand, you kiss me goodnight but not once did you tell me what I mean to you. Or are you just keeping me around until Emily comes back." Brittany said the tears now openly flowing from her eyes.

"Emily? What does Emily have to do with any of these. We're not together anymore, you know that Brittany." Santana answered her voice angry.

"Then tell me Santana. what do I mean to you?" Brittany asked Santana her pain evident in her voice.

Santana couldn't look at Brittany and was gripping the steering wheel as if her life depends on it. After a few seconds she heard Brittany sob and the car door slam on the passenger side. When she finally dared to look, she saw Brittany running towards her house and Santana felt helpless and did what she did best, she pushed her foot to the gas pedal and ran away.

**A/N: I didn't originally intend to include Santana's parents but it made sense while I was writing the story and also I don't know any Spanish and I'm to lazy to look up the words so I didn't include any Spanish conversation with Santana and her parents. Hopefully I will have the next chapter available as soon as possible. I wanted to continue writing but exhaustion is winning. Again all reviews are appreciated,**


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks for everyone who took the time to read my story! This is supposed to be the last chapter but I'm thinking of adding an epilogue. Let me know what you think. All reviews are appreciated. I don't own anything._

Chapter 11

Santana went straight to her room not bothering with dinner. _Way to go Lopez, _Santana thought to herself staring at the ceiling. She wanted badly to run after Brittany but her damn pride prevented her and she knew that she'll just end up saying things that she'll regret later if she goes after Brittany in her current state.

From what seems like an eternity moping around, she heard a knock on her door and saw her Mom's head peek in her room.

"The food's in the fridge if you want some."

"Thanks Mom, I'll probably just turn in for the night." she answered not able to keep the misery out of her voice.

Her Mom sighed and went inside her room. "What's wrong honey? Is this about Emily?" Mrs. Lopez asked her daughter gently.

"What? No Mom." Santana said resignedly.

Her Mom went over her bed and sat down. Last year this would have been unthinkable but now it just seems so natural.

Santana leaned her head on her Mom's shoulder and said quietly "Brittany and I had a fight."

"You know you always make up after."

"I don't know Mom, I'm just so confused about our relationship right now." Santana said

Her Mom knew about her and Brittany and their "almost" relationship last year. "I hate to break it to you but relationships are messy, confusing and complicated most of the time."

"This sucks Mommy." Santana said whining in her Mom's shoulder. Mrs. Lopez gave out a small laugh.

"Well honey, the best relationships are worth the mess, confusion and complication." she said kissing the top of her daughters head and after a few more minutes Mrs. Lopez stood up and headed to the door. "Now go to sleep, you probably just need to sleep it off to clear your head and don't forget to change out of your filthy clothes." Mrs. Lopez said before getting out of her room.

With a sigh, Santana changed into her pajamas once again feeling Brittany's absence from her room and forced herself into the oblivion of sleep.

The next day things didn't improve between the two. Santana wanted to apologize but Brittany has been avoiding her like the plague. Santana figured that she will try and talk to her after Glee Club practice but she took off before Santana can apologize. It didn't help that she was going to practice some choreography with Megan according to Quinn. Santana was having a hard time keeping her anger and jealousy in check and only agreed to have coffee with the rest of the club so she can cool off.

At the coffee shop, Santana tuned out the rest of the conversation from the group until she felt a hand smack the back of her head. "What the fuck was that for Quinn?" Santana said glaring at Quinn who sat beside her with coffee in hand. "What did you do to Brittany?" Quinn asked returning Santana's glare. The rest of the kids stopped talking and turned their attention to the two girls. Even Treasure Trail took a break talking about herself and seemed interested in the exchange.

"Ok Santana, stop with depressed look it doesn't suit you." Kurt said to Santana. Santana just rolled her eyes and mumbled "None of your goddamned business."

"What's going on between you and Brittany?" Tina asked as gently as possible not wanting to piss of Santana.

"Is there any chance that you'll stop pestering me about this?" Santana said glaring at everyone. Everyone said no.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes and told them everything that happened between her and Brittany starting from the party even showing them the list that Brittany made which earned a chorus of "awwwws" from the group.

"Ok so I'm confused, Emily broke up with you because she thinks you and Brittany should be together because of a list that Brittany gave but now Brittany might be dating someone else from her dance class." Finn asked looking bewildered.

"Bravo Sherlock." Santana replied sarcastically.

"Well, I think Santana here is overreacting as usual, I don't think Brittany's going out with the girl from her class." Quinn stated raising her eyebrows at Santana.

"I agree with Quinn." Mercedes said and of course Mr. Lips-a Lots agreed with his girlfriend.

"You do know that she gets asked out on a date at least twice a week and she turns down each and every one of them" Artie said matter-of-factly.

"I just think Lopez here is scared of being whipped by the lovely and sweet Brittany." Puck said giving Santana an annoying smile who in turn gave him the finger.

"I can help you find dirt on this Megan girl if you want." Lauren volunteered and Mike agreed saying he knows some people from Brittany's dance studio.

Rachel then cleared her throat to get the attention of everyone and Santana fought the urge to strangle her.

"Well friends if I may contribute to the ongoing discussion of Brittany and Santana's possible relationship which I fully support by the way, I think before we do anything drastic Santana here needs to address a crucial point that Brittany raised. What does Brittany mean to you Santana?" Rachel asked a little breathless since she tried cramming in all the word she said in 5 seconds.

Everyone turned their attention to Santana waiting for her to answer. Santana just stared at the floor not knowing how to respond.

"Well I think Santana has some things to figure out first." Rachel added with a satisfied smile as if she just found the answer to climate change.

"I agree with Rachel." Quinn said quietly her hazel eyes boring into Santana's brown ones.

After that they changed the topic of the conversation knowing that Santana will probably go berserk and kill them all if they continued pressing her. Before they all went home Rachel reminded them that they have practice that weekend since Sectionals is coming up the following weekend and they don't want to take any chances even if they're the clear favorites to win Sectionals.

Santana went home and had dinner with her parents. After dinner she went up to her room and stared at the ceiling debating whether or not to call Brittany and beg for her forgiveness. She heard her phone went off and silently prayed that it was Brittany but was disappointed when she saw Quinn's name.

_Quinn:_

_It's a simple question Santana, you just need to find the strength to say the answer._

Santana buried her head in the pillow after reading Quinn's text, she royally screwed up and she has the gut feeling that she has a good chance of losing Brittany for good this time. Not wanting to wallow in self pity anymore she stood up intending to take a shower to clear her head. Her gaze fell to the framed picture of her and Brittany, the familiar longing feeling kicking into high gear. _What the hell am I doing? Of course I want to be with her, _ Santana thought to herself. A plan started to formulate in her head and she needs to make it up to Brittany big time. She sends out a quick message to Quinn telling her that she needs her help. She also sends out a message to the rest of the Glee Club except Brittany asking them if they can go the practice an hour early since she has a favor to ask.

At 2 pm, the whole of Glee Club was already at the auditorium except for Brittany. They all gathered around waiting for Santana to tell them the plan.

"So I need another favor." Santana said

"You want us to kidnap the Megan chick. I'm in." Puck said giving Santana a smirk and earning him a slap in the head from Lauren.

"Shut up Puck, well I need your help about the Brittany situation." Santana said looking at the floor not wanting to make eye contact.

"Rest assured Santana that we will be helping you in any way we can. You and Brittany fighting might affect our performance at Sectionals and I speak for everyone when I say that we don't want that risk."

It was Quinn's turn to roll her eyes at Rachel and before Santana loses her patience with she directed a question to Santana. "So what's the plan?"

Santana smiled and started to tell them what she intends to do to win Brittany back.

Brittany arrived an hour later and thought she was late since everyone was already at the auditorium. She looked at Santana and saw her joking around with Mercedes and felt a pang of jealousy. She misses Santana more than she would care to admit and every night she waits for a message from Santana telling her that she misses her but she night after night she gets disappointed. One time she almost cracked and was already on her way to Santana's house but turned back and drove home. She made up her mind that this time Santana needs to own up to her feelings, she couldn't hang around forever hoping that Santana decides to finally be with her, she already did that last year and it wasn't easy. It was either they remain friends or something more and that's entirely up to Santana.

Their practice went well but Brittany noticed that Santana was not attempting to speak to her like she did the past few days. She was talking to everybody but Brittany and this annoyed the hell out of her. When Mr. Schue finally told them that they can go, Brittany took off without saying goodbye to anybody.

The following day was no different, they both avoided each other but when it was time to go home Quinn asked Brittany if she could stay for a few more minutes since the other kids wants to run thru the dance steps with her. Brittany didn't see Santana and figured she already went home so she agreed to stay for a few more minutes.

"Britt why don't you sit here." Quinn said guiding Brittany to a chair near the stage.

"I thought we were going over the choreography?" Brittany asked confused that she was going to sit in the audience.

'You'll see." Quinn said giving her a smile before going backstage.

The lights in the auditorium went out and Brittany was a little freaked out, she started to get up from her chair to join her friends backstage but she then she heard the piano playing a familiar tune. A song that Santana has been playing over and over in her car in the last few weeks. The spotlight turned on in the stage to reveal Lauren.

She was standing in front of the microphone. She gave Brittany a smile and spoke in the microphone while music was still playing in the background.

"What Brittany Susan Pierce means to me. By Santana Lopez." Lauren said and Brittany was speechless.

"Number 13. She takes me to Breadsticks every time." Lauren added.

Brittany then heard Santana's voice singing in the background.

_Car is parked, bags are packed_

_But what kind of heart doesn't look back_

_At the comfortable glow from the porch_

_The one I will still call yours_

Artie was next on stage who gave Brittany a thumbs up sign and a smile.

"Number 12. Her pout makes its impossible for me to say no."

_All those words came undone _

_And now I'm not the only one_

_Facing the ghosts that decide_

_If the fire inside still burns_

Puck then came on stage and with a smirk said

"Number 11. She has a thousand different smiles and each and everyone makes my heart skip a beat."

Brittany tried to look for Santana but the stage was too dark except for the lone spotlight in the microphone, and she was glued to her chair not sure if she was dreaming it all up.

_All I have, all I need_

_She's the air I would kill to breathe_

_Holds my love in her hands_

_Still I'm searching for something_

_Out of breath_

_I am left hoping someday I'll breathe again_

_I'll breathe again_

_Hmm.._

Mercedes was next and gave Brittany a small wave.

"Number 10. My head fits perfectly in her shoulder "

_Open up next to you_

_And my secrets become your truth_

_And the distance between_

_That was sheltering me comes in full view_

It was then Sam's turn who gave Brittany a huge smile.

"Number 9. The space between my fingers was made specifically to fit hers."

Brittany couldn't stop smiling but also felt tears starting to fall from her eyes.

_Hang my head, break my heart_

_Built from all I have torn apart_

_And my burden to bear_

_Is a love I can't carry anymore_

Tina was up next and with a grin said

"Number 8 She's the only person that I can hold a conversation with, without the need for words"

_All I have, all I need_

_She's the air I would kill to breathe_

_Holds my love in her hands_

_Still I'm searching for something_

_Out of breath_

_I am left hoping someday I'll breathe again_

Mike glided to the stage giving a small dance that made Brittany laugh with tears still falling from her eyes.

"Number 7. I break her heart over and over again but she's always there to hold my hand when I need it."

_It hurts to be here_

_I only wanted love from you_

_It hurts to be here_

_What am I gonna do?_

Finn walked on the stage almost tripping in the mic stand and said

"Number 6. One kiss is never enough with her"

_All I have, all I need_

_She's the air I would kill to breathe_

_Holds my love in her hands_

_Still I'm searching…_

It was Rachel's turn who looked like she was holding back tears.

"Number 5. Her heartbeat is my own personal lullaby"

_All I have, all I need_

_She's the air I would kill to breathe_

Blaine then came up on stage with a huge grin in his face.

"Number 4. She is worth every risk. every mess and every complication"

_Holds my love in her hands_

_Still I'm searching for something_

Kurt was next who blew Brittany a kiss.

"Number 3. She believes in me in spite and despite of me.

_Out of breath_

_I am left hoping someday I'll breathe again_

_I'll breathe again.._

Quinn then walked up the stage who waved at Brittany with a huge smile in her face.

"Number 2. She loves me."

The Glee Club took over singing and the one person that Brittany was waiting for emerged from the shadows, also with tears in her eyes.

Santana gave Brittany the smile rarely seen by anyone and with a deep breath said.

'Number 1. I love her."

Santana then went to Brittany's waiting arms. They held each other like a drowning man holds on to life. Santana whispered in Brittany's ear "It's only been you Britt, it has always been you."

Brittany pulled back to look in Santana's eyes, blue met brown and not wanting to waste any more time she pulled Santana in for a kiss that left them both breathless. Time stopped and it felt like they were only the two people in the world. It was only when they heard Quinn clear her throat that the two broke apart both of them blushing from the rush of emotions they felt.

"Sorry to break the party but we still have school tomorrow." Quinn said.

"Uhm, yeah thanks everyone I owe you big time." Santana said not being able to keep the grin off her face.

They all took turns hugging Brittany and Santana happy that they finally figured their shit out.

They drove to Brittany's house in separate cars so that Brittany can get some clothes and her school things for the following day. They both decided to sleep over Santana's house and do some of Britt's homework that she neglected to do. They walked inside Brittany's house with fingers intertwined each other. This was not lost on Brittany's mom who gave her daughter a questioning look.

After a few more minutes if cramming things in an overnight bag, they both said goodbye to Mr and Mrs. Pierce and Brittany whispered to her mom while hugging her goodbye. "I'll tell you everything tomorrow ok."

The shift in their relationship also didn't go unnoticed by Mrs. Lopez. She called Santana in the living room after dinner to talk to her.

"So I'm guessing you figured it all out." Mrs. Lopez said smiling at her daughter who turned red.

"Yes I did Mom."

"Well then, we have to go over some rules regarding your sleepovers starting with the open door policy." Mrs. Lopez said to her daughter who blushed even deeper.

"Fine Mom and just so you know we're just going to do homework." Santana said rolling her eyes at her Mom. Homework took longer than expected with both of them sneaking kisses to each other. When it was time to go to sleep, Santana was inside the sleeping bag but had her arm out holding Brittany's hand which was dangling from the bed. After midnight and Santana was sure that her parent's are already asleep she went out of the sleeping bag and lied down next to Brittany who woke up to make room for Santana. Brittany automatically assumed the big spoon position and breathed in Santana's scent that she missed for the past few days.

"San?" Brittany whispered in Santana ear.

"Hmmm." Santana answered enjoying Brittany's familiar warmth around her

"You're my girlfriend right?' Brittany asked

Santana rolled over so she was now facing Brittany.

"Yes, I'm your girlfriend and vice versa and we're dating exclusively." She answered giving Brittany a kiss after.

"Ok" Brittany said smiling into Santana lips.

They cuddled some more and when Santana was about to fall asleep she whispered "I love you" to Brittany and after a few seconds Brittany responded with a kiss on her cheek and an "I love you too." and both of them slept with smiles across their faces.

**A/N: The song is Breathe Again by Sara Bareilles and I had to change some of the pronouns for obvious reasons. I hope you all enjoyed the story and let me know if you're interested in an epilogue. Writing this has been so much fun and you don't know how happy the reviews, alerts and favorites has made me.**


	12. Epilogue

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read my story! I hope you enjoy this fluffy epilogue and that it doesn't suck. All reviews are appreciated. I don't own anything.

Epilogue

She knew this was a bad idea but when Brittany pitched it to her they were in the middle of a hot make-out session and all she could think about was getting Brittany's lips back to her own so she said yes plus she figured she still owes them for helping her with Brittany.

Now all the Glee kids are in her den getting ready for movie marathon night. Her parents agreed to host the event saying that the Glee Club has a calming affect on their daughter to which Santana just rolled her eyes. It helped that they killed the competition in Sectionals and her parents were proud of her. Her dad even bought them tons of pizza that will probably last them until Regionals.

Santana took her usual place in the couch where Brittany was already waiting with a blanket. Beside them was Quinn who was already stuffing her face with popcorn. First up was Inception, obviously the guys picked the movie. They said that if they have to sit through a chick flick the girls have to suck it up and watch Inception with them. 30 minutes into the movie Santana felt Brittany's lips brush her neck before coming up to her ear and whispered.

"Baby this movie is confusing."

Santana couldn't help but smile and feel tingly all over with the term of endearment that Brittany used. It happened after they fought (yes they already fought 2 times that week). She remembered getting jealous of Brittany and Megan talking when she came to pick up Brittany from her class. Even though Brittany proudly introduced her to the other girl as her girlfriend it didn't stop Santana from grumbling on their way home even though Megan is 100% straight with a boyfriend of 2 years and has no interest in Brittany whatsoever except for her awesome dance moves. It was only when Brittany started kissing neck and called her "my grumpy baby" did Santana give in and the whole thing turned into a hot make-up make-out session. Since then they have been calling each other babe or baby and it was fantastic in Santana's opinion. The second time they fought, it was Brittany's turn to be jealous when she saw Santana text Emily. Brittany slammed her car door and refused to talk to her. It took a big ass stuffed duck the following day to persuade her to listen to Santana's explanation. After showing Brittany the exchange of messages between her and Emily which consisted mostly of how Brittany is making Santana happy and how thankful Santana is to Emily for giving her the push to pursue a second chance with Brittany and that Emily is already dating someone, let's just say that they almost broke their promise to take it slow this time.

Brittany continued to kiss her neck and before she knew it Brittany was already kissing Santana's earlobe driving her crazy. It wasn't long before Brittany was on top of Santana kissing her frantically, the two of them totally oblivious to the other people in the room. It wasn't until Quinn stood up and pulled them apart did they realize that the movie was paused and the other kids are now watching them make out. Santana even saw Puck discreetly wipe the drool off his face.

"Sorry. We kind of got carried away." Brittany said her eyes glued to the floor.

"Don't say sorry babe, if anything they should be saying sorry to us for crashing in our alone time and Puck please wipe the drool off your face" Santana said glaring at Quinn and Puck.

"Were you even aware that you were both kicking me?" Quinn said annoyed that her two friends can't keep their hands off each other.

"Whatever, Fabray." Santana said reaching out to Brittany to continue their interrupted sexy times.

"Oh no you don't, I'd rather watch the movie than live porn starring Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce." Quinn said wedging herself between the two.

Santana was about to go all Lima Heights on Quinn but one look from Brittany shut her up. The two them tried to turn their attention to the movie but by now it's already futile since they already missed half of the movie.

Santana sighed and opened the bag of Cheetos. She sneaked a glance at Brittany who was staring blankly at the screen. When Brittany felt Santana's gaze, she looked at her girlfriend and gave her a smile. She then leaned back on the sofa and held out her hand to Santana with Quinn in between them. Santana smiled and laced her fingers to her girlfriend's outstretched hands. They held hands for a few minutes until Santana got the idea to feed Brittany Cheetos since she always feeds Brittany Cheetos during movie night and she doesn't care that Quinn is being a grandma tonight. She looked at Brittany and showed her what she was eating and instantly Brittany knew what Santana wanted to do. Santana took a piece of Cheetos and reached over Quinn's head to Brittany who took it with her hands. Santana then kissed the next piece of Cheetos before giving it to Brittany who also kissed it before putting it into her mouth. This went on for a couple of times and quickly escalated to Brittany sucking some of the cheese out of Santana's fingers. Eventually Quinn has had enough after pulling out massive amount of Cheetos in her hair in which Santana denied any wrong doing saying she didn't know that some of the Cheetos was falling out of her hands since it was dark. Quinn scooted over finally admitting defeat in keeping the two in check.

"Hi baby, did you miss me?" Santana asked Brittany who gave her a kiss before snuggling to her.

"You do know I'm still sitting in the couch right and I can like hear all this mushy crap and for fuck's sake stop kicking me!" Quinn said annoyed before shooting another dirty look to Rachel and Finn who are having their own tonsil hockey session.

Santana smirked and said in a low voice "It's not my fault that me and Britts are crazy for each other and Quinn get over Finnocence already or maybe you're going after the wrong end of the pair. Why don't you try to play on our side and go after Man Hands instead of Mr. Pyramid Nipples. No judgments promise." Santana finished giving Quinn a sickly sweet smile.

Quinn just rolled her eyes and said "Just shut up. I'm going to take a nap because this movie about dreaming within a dream within a dream is making me sleepy and please try not to kick me."

Santana was about to retort about Quinn having wet dreams about their resident Oompa Loompa but Brittany pinched her thigh.

"Ouch babe, that hurt" Santana said.

"I'm sorry babe but you need to be nicer to people. Quinn liked totally helped us."

Santana grumbled but was cut with Brittany's lips. _Now that's more like it._ Santana thought to herself as she returned Brittany's kiss. Finally the movie came to an end and the whole group took a break by pigging out on the remaining pizza and junk food.

Santana took the opportunity to put more Cheetos in Quinn's hair only to be busted by Brittany who ordered Santana to remove the Cheetos and get a blanket for Quinn.

Everyone tried to hide their smile on how whipped Santana is and when Puck made a snide comment everyone lost it and just laughed out loud.

"Laugh all you want but we all know that I have the hottest girlfriend in McKinley and I don't even have a wiener." Santana said trying to hide her own smile. _Shit I am now officially a Glee loser. _She thought to herself. This was better than any party she's ever been to and they don't even have alcohol since her father is standing guard at their liquor cabinet. After eating, they popped in Reality Bites which earned groans from the guys.

"We had to sit through Inception which only managed to make me feel sleepy so you are all going to shut up and watch the hotness that is Ethan Hawke." Tina declared when she saw Mike fake gagging. After 30 minutes almost everyone was already asleep the combination of massive amounts of pizza plus Inception proved to be too much. Only Brittany, Santana, Kurt, Blaine and Rachel was awake watching, even Mercedes and Tina were curled up to their respective boyfriends and Quinn was pretty much dead to the world.

"Baby are you still awake?" Santana asked Brittany quietly while they cuddled in the couch.

"Hmmm, yes. Babe, why do you like this movie and Some Kind of Wonderful so much? We like watch it at least once a month" Brittany asked.

"You really wanna know?" Santana asked

"Yeah." Brittany answered

"It's easy, the story is almost similar you know, they both fell in love with their best friend and in both films, they end up together. Just like us." Santana said smiling looking at Brittany's eyes

"Just like us." Brittany repeated before giving Santana the sweetest kiss possible.

"I love you." Santana whispered and held Brittany closer.

Brittany smiled and mumbled "I love you more."

**The End.**

A/N: Just a little trivia, Eric Stoltz starred in Some Kind of Wonderful (A John Hughes film that is supposed to be his apology to the fans after Pretty in Pink). Eric Stoltz directed Duets, Prom Queen and Blame it on the Alcohol.


End file.
